


Embraced By The Iris

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Robo Pussy, Robot Genitalia, Robot Sex, Smut, Submissive Genji Shimada, Wire Play, handjobs, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "My dear Genji, doing so good for me." Zenyatta hums, five golden hands running reverently over his chest. His other metal arm holds him up, hand braced at his collarbone."Master, please.""Tell me what you want, my student.""I want you to fuck me." Genji gasps, trying to thrust into Zenyatta's hand and sink down onto his fingers at the same time. "Please, Master, I need it.""Do you think you have earned it?"-Touching the Iris is a sacred thing, something very few can achieve. That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao this is my first time writing robopussy. I honestly didn't even know it was a thing before like a week ago and now this;; also messy genji is my favorite genji if you can't tell
> 
> anyway enjoy?? I know I enjoyed writing it huehue

There are hands  _ everywhere _ , holding him up and pressing on the nodes on his chest, running through the exposed wires of his neck, his back. They stroke his cock, dipping fingers into his pussy. Genji is a trembling mess, clutching at Zenyatta's metal arms. One of them slips fingers into his mouth, and he sucks on them greedily. His mind is reeling with pleasure, Zenyatta's ministrations pulling muffled moans and whines out of him. 

Zenyatta hushes him softly, a golden hand thumbing over the tip of his cock at the same time another rolls his clit under deft fingertips. Genji keens. Zenyatta's hand removes itself from his mouth, reaching down to replace the golden one on his cock and slick him up with his own spit. Genji shudders. 

"Master," he pants, hips twitching into the pleasure. 

"My dear Genji, doing so good for me." Zenyatta hums, five golden hands running reverently over his chest. His other metal arm holds him up, hand braced at his collarbone. 

"Master, please."

"Tell me what you want, my student." 

"I want you to fuck me." Genji gasps, trying to thrust into Zenyatta's hand and sink down onto his fingers at the same time. "Please, Master, I need it." 

"Do you think you have earned it?" 

"I've been good. I have, I promise-" Zenyatta crooks his fingers just so inside of him, squeezing at the base of his cock, and Genji whimpers.  _ "Master-" _

"I'm not sure you have earned it quite yet." Zenyatta says, two hands coming to rest on Genji's hips, holding him still. 

"I'll do anything." Genji swears, hips straining against the hold. "Just tell me what I must do." 

"I think you should come once for me, first." Zenyatta begins stroking him again, twisting on the upstroke. His fingers rub against a spot inside him that wrenches a cry out of him. Green precum leaks from his synthetic cock, and Zenyatta swipes through it, spreading it down his shaft. One of the golden hands buries itself in the wires in the open hatch in his back, two more finding sensitive nodes to tease, and Genji lets out a broken sob. It's so much all at once, seven hands caressing him and stroking him and working themselves in and out of him, and he's close, so close-

The hand in his pussy retreats, coming up to dip into Genji's mouth. Genji groans at the taste of himself on his fingers, green lubricant staining his lips as he sucks on them. Zenyatta makes a pleased sound behind him, taking his fingers out only to replace them with his other hand, spreading translucent green precum over Genji's tongue. Genji is drooling, saliva mixed with his own precum and slick dribbling down his chin. Hot tears prick his eyes, his cock and cunt aching for his master's touch. 

Zenyatta pulls his hand away, a string of fluid connecting it to Genji's mouth. He slides the hand over Genji's cock, stroking it a few times before teasing over his pussy. The only thing keeping Genji upright is Zenyatta's steady hand, keeping him grounded even as the rest of his hands drive him wild.

"Zenyatta," Genji pants, hands clinging to the wrist holding him up. "Please,  _ please-" _

"You're almost there, my love."

Genji squeezes his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face. His safeword is in the back of his mind, just in case, but he doesn't want this to end; he just wants Zenyatta's cock in him, filling him up. 

"Zenyatta-" His master's hand is still rubbing over his pussy, but not entering yet. "Zenyatta, please. So empty, need you to fill me-" 

Zenyatta shhs him, one hand resting on the center of his chest while the one on his collarbone shifts up to wrap around his neck. "In time, my love. Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes,  _ yes _ \- I'll do whatever you want- I'll be good." 

"Mm, you're always good for me, aren't you? So lovely, so perfect." Zenyatta's fingers finally find their way inside of him, and he lets out a choked-off cry. There are four fingers inside of him now, working him open. It's good, so good, but still not enough, still not Zenyatta's cock. Zenyatta squeezes his neck lightly, says, "Such a good boy." 

A silent scream tears its way out of Genji's throat as he comes. Zenyatta's hands turn gentle, removing themselves from his wires and nodes, pulling out of his pussy to stroke carefully along his cock, easing him through it. Cum leaks out of his cock in short bursts, and soon green fluid is pooling on the sheets, staining it.

Genji collapses against him, boneless. Zenyatta runs hands up his sides, comforting in both touch and sound as his fans pick up, whirring as they try to cool him down. 

"Very good, Genji." Zenyatta says, pressing his faceplate to Genji's temple in a kiss. "You did so well." 

When Genji catches his breath, he says, "Thank you, Master." 

"My pleasure, my student." With a gentle golden hand, Zenyatta turns Genji's head to kiss him on the mouth, and Genji cups the back of Zenyatta's head, kissing him back. 

Zenyatta's hands idly run over Genji's chest, arms, and thighs, and already a buzzing is growing under Genji's skin. He runs his tongue along the seam of Zenyatta's mouth, kisses him soundly before pulling back and asking, "Can I have your cock, now?"

Zenyatta hums, considering. Genji knows he's being teased, and he decides to tease back, purposefully shifting so his ass grinds against Zenyatta's erection. A soft gasp emanates from the omnic's voice box, and four of his hands grip Genji's sides. 

"Yes, I-" Zenyatta has to stop, clear his voice box. "I believe you've been good enough." He presses on Genji's back, guiding him to lie down on his stomach. Genji's returning erection is trapped between his abdomen and the bed, and he wriggles, trying to get some friction. Zenyatta stills him with a hand on the small of his back. "Patience, my student." 

"Yes, Master." Genji waits as Zenyatta reaches between his legs, fingering his pussy once more. He stretches Genji open even more, one hand coming up to tangle in the exposed wires in his back. Genji grips at the sheets, muffling noises of pleasure in the mattress. His cock aches, but Zenyatta doesn't touch it, instead, one metal hand rests on the small of his back, the other fucking him to the knuckles, while his golden hands stroke over his back, tracing over wires and nodes. Genji's vents puff out steam in steady bursts, filling the room with it. 

"Just a little more, Genji." Zenyatta says, hand stroking Genji's back in small circles. "Then you can have as much of me as you want." He continues his torture, spreading him more and more open. Genji doesn't even need to be this prepared to take Zenyatta's cock; they've done it with far less. But Zenyatta has set to draw this out, and Genji is more than happy to go along, even if the pace is tortuous.

Finally,  _ finally, _ Zenyatta's cock drags against his pussy, teasing. The tip rubs over his clit, and dear Iris, Genji is shaking, coming apart. He wants to beg, to urge Zenyatta on, but Zenyatta told him to be patient, so he holds his tongue. 

His patience is soon rewarded by the tip of Zenyatta's cock easing inside him. Genji moans, trying to shift back onto it. Zenyatta holds him still with the hand on his back, his other metal hand spreading Genji's ass open. His golden hands continue to tease him, fingering his nodes and stroking his wires. 

Slowly, Zenyatta sinks into him. With his position he can only get about halfway in, and Genji weeps. It's not enough. God, it's not nearly enough.

"Master, please." He does beg now, hands clawing at the sheets. "Want all of you-"

"I know, my sparrow, I know." Zenyatta's hand continues its circular motion on the small of his back. "Soon. Very soon."

Genji nods, eyes screwing shut as Zenyatta starts an agonizingly slow pace. The sounds are obscene, Zenyatta pulling all the way out to catch on the rim of his pussy before sliding back in. 

"So good for me, my love." Zenyatta praises. "So patient. Do you want the rest of my cock?" Genji nods vigorously. 

"Yes, Iris forgive me, I want it. I  _ need  _ it. Master, stop tormenting me and give it to me, I beg of you." 

"There is nothing that needs to be forgiven, my dear Genji. I think you have more than earned this." He pulls out, and Genji lets out a wrecked sob at the loss. Then Zenyatta is lifting his hips, shifting him into his lap. With one smooth motion, he pulls Genji all the way down onto his cock. A choked, stuttering cry is ripped from Genji's throat, and he can only hold on for dear life as Zenyatta starts fucking up into him, one of his hands coming around to tug at Genji's cock.

It's too much. It's too much, and it's perfect, and Genji is drowning in pleasure, pitiful noises escaping him and mixing with the wet slap of Zenyatta's thrusts. 

"Master- ah- Zenyatta- so good, so-" he breaks off in a whine, a thumb swiping over the head of his cock. His cock is dripping with precum, his pussy leaking slick around Zenyatta's cock, and two golden fingers find their way into his mouth, making him slobber and stain the sheets with his spit.

"You are doing so well for me, Genji, taking my cock so perfectly. My lovely sparrow." His hand twists roughly as he plunges deep inside of Genji, and-

Genji screams as comes into Zenyatta's hand, digging his fingers into the sheets roughly enough to tear them. The hand in his mouth moves to his neck, squeezing and cutting him off. Genji shivers, going limp in his master's hands. Zenyatta stills inside of him, easing him down then releasing his neck to pet his back soothingly with six ethereal hands. His two metal hands keep his hips supported. 

Genji gasps greedy breaths, supporting himself on an elbow while his other hand reaches back to paw at whatever arm he can reach.

"Keep moving." he says, looking over his shoulder to plead with his master. "I want you to come inside of me. Fill me with your cum."

_ "Genji." _ Zenyatta lets out a ragged breath, hands gripping Genji's hips hard enough to dent the plating. With one last thrust, he comes spurting into Genji's pussy, hips twitching. Genji shudders at the feeling of Zenyatta's cum filling him, and Zenyatta matches him, hands petting at Genji's sides absentmindedly. 

"My sweet Genji…" he sighs. "So beautiful, so perfect. I'm going to clean us up now, alright?" Genji nods, and carefully, Zenyatta pulls out of him. Genji's breath hitches, a soft whine leaving him as Zenyatta moves away. The room dims, and two very real, very metal hands ease his hips down and turn him over before cupping his face. "You did so well today, Genji." A thumb strokes his cheek, wiping tears away. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me take care of you." Genji nods again, and Zenyatta moves the short distance to the bedside table where a warm dish of water and a towel rest. In his haze, the distance may as well be a mile to Genji. But Zenyatta is back quickly, warm cloth wiping down his belly, gently cleaning his cock. 

Genji wriggles, face pinching in discomfort as Zenyatta probes at his pussy, wiping away what he can. Zenyatta makes soft, soothing noises, running a hand over the outside of his thigh. 

"Mm, Master," Genji weakly reaches for Zenyatta, who chuckles. 

"I am here, Genji." He does a quick pass over Genji's thighs with the cloth, then cleans himself off before returning the towel to the dish and lying next to his student, pulling him into his arms. Genji sighs contentedly, burrowing his face into the hard metal of Zenyatta's chest. An omnic is hardly the most comfortable thing to cuddle with, but Genji has grown fond of it, of having Zenyatta so close to him. 

Their legs tangle together, and Zenyatta holds him close, one hand on the back of his head while the other rests on his back. Zenyatta's motors whir quietly, filling the room with white noise as Genji's eyelids start to droop.

"You did very well." Zenyatta murmurs to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mn, tired." 

Zenyatta chuckles. "Understandable. Rest now. I will be here for you when you wake." 

Genji nods sleepily, allowing his eyes to close. He feels Zenyatta press a soft, sparking kiss to his forehead, and he smiles. 

"We should do this again."

Zenyatta hums, pulling him impossibly closer. "We should."

"But next time, I want to fuck you."

There's a smile in his master's voice as he says, "That sounds quite nice."

Genji snuggles into Zenyatta's warmth, and he falls asleep feeling safe and loved. 


End file.
